


The Game

by CaelistisRydraline



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, M/M, Past, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelistisRydraline/pseuds/CaelistisRydraline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game they'd played throughout all their lives. Neither had ever won, and neither had ever lost. Not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

It was a silly game, really.

The Doctor would never forget that game; even among all the memories he had of those times.

That had been the catalyst. The game had been what brought their first kiss. And the second. And everything that happened after.

And neither of them ever _really_ won. It was just how it worked. Not that either of them ever stopped trying to win. It was just who they were.

OoO

"Hey, Theta?"

"Yes, Koschei?"

"You know I'm going to win, right?"

Theta raised a brow, smiling. "Sure, Ko. Whatever you say." His companion halted, turning to him with an accusing but amused look.

"You don't believe me?"

"Never said that, did I?"

Koschei laughed. "You implied it. You're always the one going on about implications. And aren't you even going to ask 'how'? I feel terribly unwanted with this disinterest."

"All right, all right. What is your amazing and foolproof plot to achieve victory, Koschei, Master of us all?"

Koschei smirked, resting his hands on Theta's shoulders. "This."

And before he could even register the movement, Koschei's lips were on his, and it was so _right_.

So Theta leaned into it, and for a fleeting moment they could both feel it. The faintest whisper of a deeper connection between them, before Koschei drew back with a grin.

"Told you. I win."

Theta merely stood there as he walked off, all thoughts completely scattered, his hearts both racing after that unexpected action.

He took a moment to compose himself, pushing the swooping feeling in his stomach aside. A mischievous smile found its way onto his face, the very same one Koschei wore so often.

"We'll see, Ko," he said with a soft laugh. "We'll see."

OoO

The Master grinned up at him.

"I win."

And it was back to that game. That stupid, never-ending game.

Back to being Theta and Koschei. Back to being so blissfully in love.

But that wasn't them; it hadn't been for so long, no matter how much the Doctor wished. And what they shared was so broken now, as the Doctor felt his hearts tearing into pieces.

_"Hey, Theta?"_

_"Yes, Koschei?"_

_"You know I'm going to win, right?"_

_"Sure, Ko. Whatever you say."_


End file.
